


Jinxed

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Appendicitis, Charming Family Feels, Daddy Charming, Emma scares the shit out of her parents, Gen, Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: Based on the prompt by Justanoutlaw "Crap, who's dead now?"





	Jinxed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).



 

David and Snow were finally alone in the loft, well as alone as they could be, Neal was asleep in his crib and Emma was working her shift with Robin as David had the night off. Their past few weeks had been busy, they were fixing up a new house ready to move into, Emma had moved back to the loft ,her house under the Dark Curse was too big and empty for one person, Neal was a toddler and starting to toddle and was getting into everything. It had just been incredibly busy so this was the first time that they had a chance to just relax in each other’s company.

David was just making a trail of kisses down his wife’s collar bone when the landline rang, they both groaned and threw their heads hack in defeat of the inevitable. “Crap, who’s dead now?” David joked through a yawn as his wife climbed out of bed to answer it, it was a joke they often made as there seemed to always be drama commanding their attention in the town, he watched his wife smile at the line before she picked it up. He reclined back against the pillow, his arm behind his head as he watched his wife. Sometimes he got caught up in how much he loved her, no matter what she was doing, even if that was just answering the phone.

“Oh, yeah our cells are on charge in the kitchen, we didn’t hear them… over the tv,” she glared at her husband as she heard him snort and was barely containing her own laughter, “what’s wrong?”

David managed to control his laughter and watched his wife’s face growing serious. He sighed and guess that it was a good thing that they had already gotten dressed again. He slowly frowned as he watched Snow’s face grow pale and she took the phone away from her ear.

“Snow, what is it? Snow?” Nothing, she just slowly placed it to her lips as though he could reach through it, fear rose in him and he repeated her name more insistently this time to fight the fear which was threatening to suffocate him. “ _Snow?_ ”

“ _Emma_.” Snow’s whisper was strangled. She could not breathe. 

* * *

 

Snow and David spotted Robin at the nurses’ station, cradling a polystyrene cup of coffee which he seemed to forget he was holding, they rushed over to him with alarm and worry on their faces.

“Where’s Emma? What did they say?”

“What happened?”

They demanded at once.

Robin suddenly looked wide awake once again. He couldn’t imagine what they were going through, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how he’s be coping if Roland were in Emma’s place. “I just got back from my patrol and I found her withering on the ground, she was in agony, I’ve never… I’m so sorry. She threw up as I was calling the ambulance, as soon as we got here she was rushed into emergency surgery, they said that her appendix burst… Snow, David, I’m so sorry, if I had noticed I would have rushed her here myself. I should have realised that something was wrong.”

David wrapped his arm around his wife and tugged her closer to him, they were both struggling to keep their breathing calm and un-panicked. David shook his head insistently but when he spoke he found that his voice was already hoarse as though he had been crying. “It’s not your fault, we all know what Emma’s like about things like this,” he tried to remember if Emma had been acting any different, but they had all been so busy he just couldn’t remember, “it’s not your fault.”

* * *

 

A few hours later Emma was out of surgery and Snow and David were sat by her bedside, it had been successful, but Emma was in for a long recovery. Their eyes stayed fixed on Emma, their hands interwoven between them, clutching onto each other for dear life.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did.” David’s voice was horse but steady. “She could have died.”

“David, this isn’t your fault.”

“But I-”

“-No.” She said sternly. “This is not your fault. Any of us would have made that comment, it’s the joke we always make, gallows humour or whatever. _Do not blame yourself._ ”

David sighed deeply, he knew that she was right, she normally was. But he kept replaying that phone call in his mind, seeing Snow’s face fall, Robin’s pale face as he explained what happened. “We could have lost her… Why didn’t she tell us she was feeling ill?”

Snow gave him a knowing look. “Because she’s Emma.” She watched him sigh and knew that he was as frustrated as she was. “We’ll talk to her when she wakes up.” She promised him, but she knew that he wouldn’t be joking about death any time soon, and Emma wouldn’t be out of their sights for even longer.


End file.
